


First Date

by myfavorite26



Series: A Series of Firsts [1]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfavorite26/pseuds/myfavorite26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of a series of one offs about firsts for Robert and Aaron</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr - http://myfavorite26.tumblr.com/

First Date

“Calm down Robert, people are going to think I dragged you here at gunpoint.”

“I’m sorry Aaron, but this is new, you know how I handle not being in control.”

Robert hadn't meant it as a come on but Aaron snickered anyway. Robert huffed out a sigh, but was interrupted by the hostess telling them their table was ready before he could think of a good comeback.

Menus were handed out, drink orders were taken and still Robert could not stop fidgeting and darting his eyes around the restaurant.

“If you want to go Robert, no one is stopping you.”

“No. No, I don’t want to leave. Of course I don’t want to leave. I’m just…I’m just unsure of myself, and you know the kind of mood that puts me in.”

Aaron held in the sigh he would have liked to have released, even if only to let his boyfriend know how much of an idiot he was being.

“Why are you so worried about being here, it’s not like everyone in the village doesn't know we’re together. I think it was pretty obvious when Chrissie threw your belongings on my doorstep, telling most of the shocked village that she hoped I could finally make you happy since she never seemed to.”

Robert flinched at the memory, but only because of the pain he knew it had caused Aaron. Chas and him were still in a giant row over it, and Paddy while trying to be supportive, still looked at Robert as if he had two heads.

“I’m just worried about seeing someone I know from business with Home Farm. It’s nice in the village, we’re in our own bubble. Not everyone is happy for us, well for me, but it’s easier being there.”

“Robert you were the one that suggested be go someplace nice for our first real date, not me. I would have been fine with a pint and dinner at the pub. And besides we would have been able to get to bed sooner so I could thank you properly for making such a fuss over taking me out, now we’re going to have to wait the entire drive home.”

Robert didn't think twice before yelling to the waiter to bring the check…now!


End file.
